


Late for Lunch

by sleepychoi



Series: Spellbound Seven [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: !!!!!!!!!, & platonic jackgyeom !!!!, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bamjae, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Quidditch, happy birthday yugyeom, hogwarts7, jackjae, other got7 members are mentioned, platonic bamjae !!!, quidditch uniforms are the death of bambam ok (same bam same), side jackjae !!, this is the first fic for my hogwarts7 au skdjfhksg i hope yall like it, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepychoi/pseuds/sleepychoi
Summary: Yugyeom’s hobby was catching golden snitches, but he managed to catch Bambam’s heart instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [blake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/willothwisp) for beta'in this for me!!
> 
> this is a standalone fic that takes place in my [hogwarts7 series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/587539) (the about post is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8575045) ) !!

“Sorry we’re late, guys! It took _forever_ to clean up after practice--”

 

“--the newbies are still learning to get their brooms under control--”

 

“--I thought we were gonna have to take the new beater to the infirmary, but Jackson got the bludgers locked down before anything bad happened!”

 

“Geeze guys, take a breath--!” Jinyoung interrupted, looking up at Yugyeom and Jackson with an expression of half concern, half amusement. The two in question finally stopped trying to talk over each other, Yugyeom putting a hand on his hip and panting a little until his heart stopped pounding. Despite rushing here from the Quidditch field, he and Jackson still managed to be about 20 minutes late to lunch. 

 

“It’s about time your asses showed up,” Mark teased as he watched Yugyeom and Jackson shuffle up to their table, each of them looking like they just ran a marathon. 

 

“We rushed right over, dude. We didn’t even have time to change!” Jackson chided back, no real venom behind his or Mark’s words.

 

But at this comment Bambam perked up, looking away from his food and to his right, just in time to see a Quidditch-uniform-clad Yugyeom and Jackson approach their seats. Bambam nearly dropped his spoon, swallowing thickly as the tall boy walked up to the empty space on the bench next to Bambam and stepped over it to sit. 

 

_‘Holy shit--’_ was all Bambam could think. He felt like he just short-circuited, and all he could do was slowly set his spoon down in his bowl. His eyes widened a bit as the taller boy walked closer, and luckily he was torn out of his daze by Youngjae (albeit rudely) kicking him under the table.

 

Whipping his head around to look across the long mahogany table, Bambam made eye contact with Youngjae, who was clearly trying his best not to giggle. Scowling at him and returning the kick halfheartedly, Bambam gave Youngjae one of those looks that translated to _‘don’t you even dare’._

 

Ignoring the wink that Youngjae sent him, Bambam turned to look at Yugyeom as he sat down beside him. He tried not to focus on the fact that the younger clearly had a very extensive practice, because his slightly damp hair stuck to his forehead in places and his skin shone a little from sweat. In an attempt to shake that thought from his mind, Bambam grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice and graciously poured some into Yugyeom’s goblet for him.

 

The redhead grabbed it and drank almost all of it in one go, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and shooting Bambam a grateful smile. 

 

“At least use your napkin, you brute,” Jinyoung grumbled from where he sat across from Yugyeom and adjacent to the right of Bambam. The boy in question just stuck his tongue out in response.

 

Before Jinyoung could open his mouth to say anything more, Jackson began to enthusiastically talk about practice at Jinyoung’s right, having wedged his way between him and Jaebum to sit and eat. 

 

Bambam looked across at how attentively Youngjae was listening to Jackson’s meaningless babble, and now it was his turn to kick and smirk at his housemate. Youngjae glared at him from the corner of his eye, but both of them knew he didn’t mean anything by it-- their friendship was the kind where with just a glance they could convey a whole conversation.

 

Honestly, Bambam was incredibly lucky to have Youngjae. Not only was he the only other Hufflepuff in their little ragtag group, but they were in the same boat-- hopelessly infatuated with a Gryffindor. More than once had they stayed up past curfew for Youngjae to climb into Bambam’s bed and whisper secrets back and forth under the blankets. Ever since third year, Bambam had nursed a slow but steadily growing crush on Yugyeom, and lately it felt like it was too big to handle anymore. 

 

What didn’t help was the fact that Bambam admitted once to Youngjae how hot he thought Yugyeom looked in his Quidditch uniform; and now here he was, wearing it and sitting merely inches away from Bambam. Normally he only got to admire it from afar during the Gryffindor Quidditch matches he loyally visited, pretending to care about the sport.

 

“Bambam-ah, what’s good here? What’re you eating?” Yugyeom interrupted the other’s internal monologue, making him flutter his thick eyelashes as he blinked in surprise. Regaining focus, Bambam, looked at Yugyeom’s curious expression and then down at his bowl of soup, clicking his tongue. 

 

“Tom Yam Nam Khon.” Bambam replied, his Thai accent heavy as he pronounced the name with a smile. That was one of the amazing things about Hogwarts-- it seemed like your favorite foods were served all the time, no matter how obscure. _Must be magic_ , Bambam had figured back in his first year.

 

“Can I try some?” Yugyeom pouted his lips a little, making Bambam’s heart pound in his chest as he looked at his wide eyes and soft cheeks. To make matters worse, Yugyeom opened his mouth and made a face much like that of a baby bird waiting to be fed.

 

Rolling his eyes and trying to play it off, Bambam took a spoonful of his soup and held his free hand under it to prevent any dripping, holding it up as the younger leaned in and closed his mouth around the spoon. The Thai boy’s eyes widened a little, because Yugyeom’s knee brushed his own and he got close enough for Bambam to inhale his scent-- he smelled like spice and static electricity and salt, and honestly Bambam would be lying if he said that his sweat didn’t make him smell even hotter and turn him on more. 

 

Pulling back from leaning over the smaller boy, Yugyeom made an approving humming noise as he evaluated the soup. Bambam watched, and couldn’t help but laugh as the Gryffindor’s face comically turned from one of satisfaction to horror as the spice from the soup kicked in. 

 

“Gah-- You didn’t tell me it was so hot!” Yugyeom cried in anguish as he scrambled to pour himself more pumpkin juice and wipe at his watering eyes. 

 

“You didn’t ask!” Bambam countered as Youngjae’s notoriously loud and infectious laugh echoed in the Great Hall, making the rest of their group giggle at the youngest’s predicament. Sniffling and pouting once he got himself under control again, Yugyeom shot Bambam puppy eyes as he began to defeatedly dish some chicken onto his plate instead. 

 

That little scene helped break the tension for Bambam, and he was finally able to relax into the comfort of their little group again. It felt right, being with the six of them-- and he knew they all felt the same way too. Sometimes it was hard for the seven of them to be together, since they came from different Houses; but there wasn’t any official rule that during meal times you had to sit at your own table, and years ago they sort of claimed the foot end of the Hufflepuff table for themselves. Between that, their mixed activities and classes, and that special room that Mark found in his second year, they had developed a bond that would last. Bambam just hoped that he could create a different kind of bond with Yugyeom.

 

The rest of the meal continued pleasantly. As to be expected, Youngjae laughed loudly nearly every other minute, Jinyoung teased Jackson, and at some point Jaebum got up and sat on the unoccupied side of Youngjae to play Wizard Chess with Mark, who was seated to Bambam’s left. The Thai boy watched their game with feigned interest, just trying to distract himself from the charming way Yugyeom’s voice changed pitch when he laughed, or how he was sitting close enough that Bambam could feel heat coming off of his body, or how tightly those Quidditch pants fit his thighs--

 

“Yugyeom-ah, we should change before Muggle Studies.” Jackson’s voice broke through Bambam’s concentration, and he turned to watch the Gryffindor’s exchange. Yugyeom sighed dramatically, flopping against Bambam’s side as he feigned death at the prospect. He grumbled something along the lines of _‘why do **I** need to go to Muggle Studies, I’ve been trapped in Muggle hell all my life--’,_ but Bambam didn’t hear because he was too focused on how he could feel Yugyeom’s bicep and back muscles through his robes. 

 

He tensed when Yugyeom let his head fall onto Bambam’s shoulder, using him for support as he tried to cope with the harsh reality that this was a school, and shockingly enough, he was expected to go to classes. 

 

Taking a deep breath (only for his lungs to get filled up with the smell of Yugyeom), Bambam tried to ignore Youngjae’s excited look and grin. He and Yugyeom had always been touchy-feely, they were best friends for years after all-- but Youngjae knew more than the rest of them. Bambam preferred _only_ Youngjae knew.

 

“Well, gotta split,” Yugyeom said, sitting up and beginning to swing his legs over the seat. He flashed Bambam a heart attack inducing smile, standing up and touching his shoulder. 

 

“I’ll see you later at Divination, yeah?” The redhead asked, waiting for the other to nod in confirmation before brushing his hands over his robes to straighten them, surely noticing how Bambam’s gaze lingered where he touched his chest. 

 

“Y-Yeah! Don’t forget your book this time, we actually need them today--”

 

“Got it. See ya!” He said cheerfully, playfully blowing a kiss and winking in the direction of their table before turning to walk away with Jackson, his long legs easily catching him up to the elder. None of the others seemed to react to it; all of them did flirty little stuff like that with each other after all. Though Bambam couldn’t help but feel like the gesture was aimed at him more than anyone else.

 

With another kick under the table, Bambam turned to Youngjae, who grinned extra enthusiastically at the fact Bambam couldn’t stop the goofy little smile growing on his lips. Youngjae definitely noticed their conversation and that little wink and kiss, but it was only Bambam who knew that Yugyeom had slipped his hand under the table and squeezed his thigh before leaving.

 

He’d have to ask his tarot cards about that in Divination.

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of yugyeom's birthday, the first fic in this au is yugbam!! i've never written a non-youngjae pairing before (and i still managed to write abt youngjae in this that boy owns my ass) so it was a bit of a challenge but i enjoyed it!! 
> 
> pls comment & lemme know what u think, ur feedback is greatly appreciated !! if you have any ideas/requests for stuff in this [hogwarts7 series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/587539) , lemme know in the comments or on [tumblr!](http://gentleyoungjae.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thank u so much !!


End file.
